


Otherwise Engaged

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Everyone Wants Tom [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Actors as Fictional Characters, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Wants Tom, Finally Bringing the Filth, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbatory Aids, Merry Month of Masturbation, Multi, Porn, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, String of Pearls, Threesomes, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: What happens in Vancouver Stays in Vancouver.  Pure smut, no plot.





	Otherwise Engaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for Day of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Twisted", for my dearest [](http://theatregirl7299.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**theatregirl7299**](http://theatregirl7299.dreamwidth.org/) who wanted some Tom/Carlos or Tom/Grant/Carlos, and the dirtier, the better.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd. Absolutely no shame.

Carlos loves that Grant is a kinky freak. He loves that Grant can spend hours taking him apart and putting him back together. The chemistry they share on-screen feeds into this strange, hidden relationship and is - in turn - feed back by it. 

It's been almost three years of "what happens in Vancouver stays in Vancouver" because if word of what he and Grant get up to in their trailers and apartments and even the less-well-travelled spaces in the S.T.A.R. Labs sets gets out into the general public, it just might implode their careers. Or send them into the stratosphere. Who knows these days.

Right now, Grant has his dick up Carlos' ass and there's a Fleshlight vibrating around Carlos' cock. Grant doesn't want him masturbating; it's not just a domination thing (although it could be). Carlos has a hard time with control when he's touching himself while Grant's fucking him. So he's got his hands cuffed behind his back, a masturbator hanging off his dick, and every time Grant plows into him, Carlos tries to fuck Grant's belly button with his thumb. He never quite manages it.

Grant is intent on torturing him today, which isn't a new development. Grant's the master of the slow roll, which is why Carlos isn't allowed to touch himself. Grant likes to _linger_.

That doesn't stop Carlos from whining,"Faster".

Grant just laughs. Evil bastard. Evil _fucking_ bastard. "You're just discovering that I have little in common with my character? I like to take things slowly. At least when it comes to sex."

"Tom's coming over in a bit. He wants to jam for a while."

Grant laughs again. "So that's what you two are calling it?"

It's Carlos' turn to laugh. "Yeah, I guess. It sounds better than Tom's coming over to enjoy your sloppy seconds."

"Or maybe thirds."

Carlos whines. "Not fair."

"Who said life's supposed to be fair." Grant's practically languid now, barely moving. But he's definitely not disinterested. He's pinching Carlos' nipples, teasing and tweaking them.

"Bastard, _bastardo, cabron, puto_ , fucking bastard." The invective, filthy and creative, in Spanish and English, pours out of Carlos' mouth as Grant continues to torture him.

"Tom doesn't knock, you know that." Carlos whines as Grant slowly pumps in an out. "You know he's going to come in and find us."

"That's what I'm hoping for." 

Grant must have supernatural hearing because he stills as the door to the trailer opens.

"Ah." Tom smirks and shakes his head. "You should have told me you were … otherwise engaged … this afternoon, 'Los."

Carlos whines as Grant twists his hips and hits his joy button.

"You want some of this?" Grant is _so_ nasty.

Tom bites his lip and Carlos can see him getting that look in his eye. The one that always spells trouble on set. "Mind if I direct?"

Carlos tries not to laugh. Tom's been behind the camera all week. Why should this be any different?

Grant replies for both of them. "Sure thing, but I want to see you enjoying yourself."

"There's no 'but' about _that_." Tom palms the front of his jeans. "But plenty of butts in here."

Carlos would groan at the terrible double entendre but Grant's back to working on his nipples so his groan is for something completely different. 

Grant commands, "Take it out. I want to see it."

Tom snorts in laughter. "I thought I was directing."

"You can direct with your dick out."

"When did you get so bossy, Gustin? Am I going to have to punish you when you're done with Carlos."

_Shit._ The image of Tom spanking Grant is just about enough to send him over the edge and Carlos closes his eyes to get some control back. When he opens them, he just about squirts his load into that infernal masturbator. 

Tom does have his dick out and he's stroking it right in front of Carlos' face. 

"Pull his hair."

_Mierda._ That's Carlos's kryptonite. And of course Grant knows it. Carlos is so close to coming - he feels the orgasm start as Grant combs his fingers through his hair and gives it a very deliberate tug.

Carlos manages to hold back, but Tom's just as evil as Grant.

"Again, harder."

Grant is too damn obedient and the sharp yank sends him over the edge into an almost too-delayed orgasm. And better than the hair-pulling is that Grant is finally letting Carlos use the masturbator like it's supposed to be used; holding it still so Carlos fuck into it as he needs to.

As if from a distance, Carlos hears Tom talking. "Very nice, Gustin. Although I feel like I really did walk in on the second act." 

Grant answers. "The show's not over. I haven't come yet." He pulls out of Carlos and rolls him over, onto his back. 

"Can you untie me?"

"No, leave him bound." 

Carlos is going to _kill_ Tom, the son of a bitch is still in director mode as he asks in that gentle and all too implacable tone. "Come on him. I want to see you come all over Carlos. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can."

"Isn't anyone going to ask me what _I_ want?"

Both men ignore him. Tom positions Grant so he's straddling Carlos' chest.

"Good, good - when you come, aim for his neck and throat."

Carlos wonders if he's overdosing on sex as he thinks, _I've always wanted a pearl necklace._ His partners' banter floats over him.

"You too. You should come on Carlos, too."

"Gustin, you seem to forget that I'm the one directing this scene."

"Stop being such a control freak and join the party, Cavanagh."

"But - "

"But nothing, put your back into it."

"Bossy bastard." 

Carlos turns his head and his entire field of vision is filled with Tom's hand sliding up and down his cock. He looks down and is greeted by the vision of Grant's dick. He tilts his head back and waits for the men to orgasm.

It doesn't take long until he's drenched with their come. It doesn't just hit his neck and throat, but his cheeks and eyelids and his hair. He doesn't mind - there's nothing wrong with a facial.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
